


Wistful Winds

by VaporLace



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Crossdressing, F/M, Feminization, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gender Identity, Happy Ending, Orgasm, mutual oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporLace/pseuds/VaporLace
Summary: Cloud has decided he wants to start dressing more femininely in the wake of self-discovery at the Wall Market - Aerith has been his staunchest supporter. This has grown the bond between them to its closest point. What starts as friendly advice quickly heats into something more passionate.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Wistful Winds

“You’re really into this, Cloud.” Aerith’s soft voiced cooed, honey in his ear. “I’m a little surprised.”  
  
The young man tensed up at her touch, gentle and tender. He wrinkled his nose at the touch of the silky, soft brush, dusting a fine powder onto his face. The concept excited him, and he tried not to show it, even if he didn’t know why – he’d confronted Aerith about it, he’d talked with Tifa about it, heck, even Barret knew. They’d fought monster and madman together time and again and here, in all this downtime, laying low, they had an abundance of leisure and not much to do with it.

Barret was, of course, out tracing leads, trying to get in touch with anyone who could give him the details of what exactly was going on back in Midgar. Tifa was out picking up a few things – the buxom brunette had promised to meet them later.

“Wha…” Cloud finally responded, snapping out of his expository revery, finished appraising the course of the day when he realized what Aerith had said. “I’m sorry.”

“No! Don’t apologize!” She said, again with that tender tone she always took. Aerith Gainsborough was a puzzling woman – all at once frenetic and chaotic and even frustrating, but also able to turn on a dime, becoming one of the stoutest and most supportive people once could imagine. “Absolutely no reason to, I didn’t mean to sound so shocked.”

Here they were, on a globe-trekking journey to save the world, and she managed to find ways to make time for self-care.

“Now this, you wanna be careful with this.” She said, bringing a tiny wand full of black pigment close to his eye. “A little bit goes… a long… way.” She said, “Don’t flinch! That’s bad! Oh gosh, let me go get a wipe.”

She hurried off gingerly, and cloud looked at the sunshine of Costa Del Sol shining in through their window. The breeze brought in plenty of other scents with it. Fresh fruit, warm air, sea-salt. Of all the places to be forced to lay low, this might have been the best one. He’d been so nervous – the night with Don Corneo had opened up something of a pandora’s box for him. He couldn’t stop thinking about it – about how right it had felt that night, even when things took a turn for the skeevy, there was an excitement there. It hadn’t stopped afterwards. He found himself eying the girls more frequently – Cloud had never been the manliest of men, but he’d never felt the need to prove that he was either.

Now though, he felt challenged in Tifa’s presence. In Aerith’s. Even in that loudmouth little Wutai girl’s own way, he felt inferior.

He started to grow sick of his wooly sweater, Resentful of his baggy pants and his heavy boots. Tifa’s skirt hugged her curves so well. She showed off her legs. He wanted that. Aerith’s dress? Soft. Pleasant. The way Yuffie showed her belly off so brazenly.

He wanted that, though what he wanted more was confidence that such a desire wouldn’t compromise his friendships.

Yuffie had literally stated a blithe “Whatever.” Tifa hugged him, said he could always count on her. Aerith had needed to contain her excitement, and Barret, well. Barret had clapped him on the back and said, “Good on ya, maybe you’ll cheer the fuck up now.”

And really, he had. Ever since he’d felt more comfortable dressing and behaving in the ways he wanted instead of the ways he felt he needed to, he’d lightened up. He was quicker to smile, less quick to anger. He enjoyed himself around others. And he felt it opening his heart of in a way he hadn’t felt before.

One thing that had eluded him however was makeup. Cloud was fine with the basics, but he was prone to several of those beginner mistakes. “Everyone has that phase.” Aerith had said. And so that led them here, to this private moment in the loft they were renting on Costa Del Sol, Aerith rushing back with the wipes and cleaning his face off so they could start over. “Let’s do it this way!” She said, shoving the makeup into his hand, slapping her bag between them, pulling a second chair into the bathroom so they could both sit opposite the tiny little mirror. “You do it, and if I have some tips, I’ll give them.”

So, he did. And he tried his best, and when he needed some guidance, she helped him, sometimes just speaking a tip, other times guiding his hands, or his fingers. Aerith watched as Cloud, whose face was already fair and beautiful in its unpolished form, began to look more finely crafted, more pretty. When he was done, she got in close, looking in the mirror, their two faces framed just so. “You’re beautiful, you know.” She said.

Cloud flushed. “I…” He turned to Aerith, and she met his puzzled expression with a short kiss. Cloud started back.

“What?” She asked.

“Why’d you do that?” Cloud asked.

“It felt right…” She said.

He flushed further, running his head through his hair, pulled back under a hairband.

“I’m sorry.” She said, looking away, sheepish.

“No!” Cloud said. “N-no I just… it was good.”

Aerith took her turn to blush out now, laughing nervously. “I’m glad. I… think I’m falling for you, Cloud.”

Cloud’s eyes went a bit wide – there’d been tension between the two of them ever since they’d met. It seemed now the chord they shared connecting them had bound tight and was fit to snap. The two stared quiet and wordlessly at one another for what was likely second but seemed to stretch itself into minutes.

“Cloud,”  
“Yeah?”  
“I…”  
“Me too.”

The two of them burst from the bathroom, locked together, tongues seeking purchase between their lips and all the hard work of the past forty-five minutes smearing to nothingness. Aerith pulled away, turning to the bed, breath heavy. Cloud looked at the way the lingerie hugged her body. The low cut of her panties hugging her hips and the way they framed her thighs so perfectly. The way the soft fabric cupped her breasts – Aerith was not as buxom as Tifa – and Cloud envied her for that as well – he wore a sports bra, tight and flat, but the constriction of it was something of a secure comfort to him.

For Aerith’s part she eyed Cloud from the bed with similar desire. His tight little top, hugging his chest, the crossback straps framing his beautiful shoulders. Cloud was muscular but not in the way Barret was. He was tight, athletic, and lithe. He’d taken to wearing boy cut panties, as well, and they clung to his wider hips so well, and framed his manhood in a way that could only be described as enticing. Cloud was a beautiful young man, and his slowly strengthening confidence in that was growing ever more attractive by the day.

She unclasped her bra, letting it loosen, daring him to come finish it, and he obliged, alighting gingerly atop her, leaning down, pulling her top up with the hook of his finger, her arms moving to assist before one moved down to feel its way to the stiffening presence inside his panties. “Cloud…”

“Yeah? He said.

“What if the others c-ome!” She seized up there, the feel of his teeth at her neck surprising, sharp, and ticklish. Her free hand squeezed his arm. “What if they come back.”

“Do you care?” He asked, bringing his own hand down to her growing wetness, making her gasp again.

“N-n’only if you do.” She said, stifling ticklish laughter and covering her smeared lipstick with the back of her hand

“I don’t.” He said, planting one more bite at her neck and crawling down, getting his head level with her waiting hips.

“Wait, she finally said. “Let’s just…” She made a gesture with her hand, wordless and non-descript and yet universally understood between them. He circled, and the two of them rolled about, getting comfortable, playing at each other’s sensitive spots as they reposition, as they removed bottoms, and they went to work at each end, Cloud blow, Aerith on top of him.

He lapped at her, pushing his mouth into her cunt with fervor. She bent down, wrapping her mouth around his cock, long but not monstrously so. The two of them fed off the energy of each other, the occasional sound escaping either mouth, an aural mixture of pleasure and exertion the likes of which only heightened the sensual air between them.

Cloud clutched at Aerith’s thighs, moving his tongue in measured and rhythmic patterns, repetition after repetition. He’d never eaten a girl out before, but from the shaking Aerith was doing, he seemed to be a natural. Aerith was no slouch either, her ability to go down almost surprising – Cloud knew she was no saint, but from the day he’d met Aerith he’d always had to force himself to remember she wasn’t the picture of chastity that the others sometimes viewed her as.

The gyrations and grinding and licking and sucking continued, slowly then faster, and faster. Every once in a while, Cloud would feel Aerith lift from his face, and he’d get a look at himself in the mirror, upside down and across the way in the bathroom. Hair mussed, bra curled up and riding northwards. His makeup was ruined, but even that gave him excitement, made him grow harder, more aroused. Each time he caught this glimpse of himself, feminine and beautiful despite being confident in his manliness, he felt pride and arousal all at once. He felt himself glowing closer and closer to climax.

Aerith did too. Cloud’s mouth was some sort of weapon. As she moved her own mouth up and down, tasting his dick, keeping it wet, consummating the lust between them, she felt her thighs and hips begin to quaver and quake, the repetition and force of his lips and tongue on her cunt making her toes curl, chasing lightning up and down her spine and into her fingertips and everywhere in-between.

Between waves of pleasant pressure and ebbs and tingling flows of succor and coolness his tongue brought to her, she thought to those moments when they first met, this angry boy, all full of meanness and anger and sadness, and how she wanted to help him be happy, whatever it took.

Aerith’s mind tarried at the thought of how worried he’d been about telling the others his feelings. How he’d tried to talk it down as unimportant, given what they were all doing.

And she wondered at how different he’d become since learning to embrace himself fully, how that shift had brought them closer together, until this moment, where they were bonding in the most intimate way.

The two of them continued, building more weight between them. Cloud felt like a balloon at a party, light but full, and ready to pop. Aerith felt like she housed a lightning bolt. The two of them moaned and writhed and bucked and quaked until the two of them felt a release, a cool sensation paired with a sudden light-headedness and rush of warmth. The two of them came to climax, Cloud and Aerith moaning together in harmonic unison as their lusty convulsions emptied them both of their fervent energy.

In his struggles, Cloud whispered her name weakly into her, the word broken in half by his rushing pleasure.

Aerith, for her part, said nothing, cleaning him off with her tongue, the tenderness in his cock waning, softening, returning to a smaller stature slowly in her hand after she pulled it from her hungry lips.

They lay there a while, worn and tired and quiet. What had started as a tender moment of connection had turned quickly heated and lustful, and the two of them reveled in it, momentarily. They readjusted, rolling about, and lay there for a while, each a beautiful mess, each clinging to the other, smelling the warm Costa Del Sol breeze as it blew in under the hot sun outside, rustling their curtains.

Before long they recuperated. They cleaned up. They didn’t bother to redo their makeup.

That afternoon, the sun only beginning its evening descent, Tifa returned with a gift. Cloud was in the bathroom with it when he heard Barret and Yuffie return as well, but he was in no hurry to greet them, he was too busy turning himself end over end.

He’d seen it in a window when they came into town, and Tifa must have spotted him staring. This explained why she’d been gone all day. He eyed the swimsuit, tailored for him, accentuating all his curves, softening his frame in all the right places. How? He knew, even though he asked himself- Aerith had his measurements from that night in the Wall Market, and she was nearly always in cahoots with Tifa on one misadventure or another. It didn’t matter though – he loved it.

Barret had cooked dinner – Yuffie had spiked it with some sort of dried Wutai pepper she had hidden away in her rucksack, and they’d all had a laugh at how red it turned Aerith’s face from the spice. After food, they all went down to the beach – there was a festival this week, it was the perfect opportunity to remember that they were all saving something, to focus on what they were fighting for.

Barret chased Yuffie around the beach. Tifa was busy schooling some beach bros at the tetherball court for Gil. Boats assembled out on the water in preparation for a firework show.

The sky was resplendent in its colors, and Aerith and Cloud strolled down the beach, each in their bathing suits, Cloud’s new two piece still bringing an unceasing smile to his face.

The Sun began its downward journey below the sea and here and now, if only on this day, if only for this moment, all seemed right and fine and Cloud felt happy and comfortable for what might have been the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of dravel for Kinktober. Nothing too deep her just a happy FF7 fan story with some sex. Thank you for reading!


End file.
